All mine
by Junieliu27
Summary: hujan memang momen yang membuat siapapun mengingatkan kenangan di masa lalu aroma hujan yang menenangkan. Suhu disekitar dingin tapi hati mereka menghangat. hujan membangkitkan imaji romansa


Cast : Naruhina

Genre : Merried-life, Song fic, Romance

Semua tokoh yang digunakan disini adalah milik Masashi kishimoto

Original story by junieliu27

Saat membaca fic ini sangat disarankan mendengar lagu

One Ok Rock-All mine

One Shoot

Tangan putih wanita itu dengan sigap membuka selimut yang dikenakan mereka berdua. Duduk bersila sambil memandang kesamping, Ia bawa jari-jari mungilnya kearah pria yang masih tidur disebelahnya untuk menyentuh pipi pria itu. Hinata membungkukan sedikit badannya lalu mengecup pipi pria disampingnya dengan sayang.

"Naruto-kun, kau tidak pergi ke kantor hm ?"

Dikecupnya kedua mata yang masih tertutup lalu terkekeh. Dengan jahil telunjuknya memyentuh pipi bergaris tiga.

"bei ? Baobei ?"

"sebentar lagi.. ya hime"

Tangan Naruto kembali memerangkap tubuh mungil hinata. Ia memeluk pinggang hinata. Matanya pun enggan untuk membuka barang sedikit pun.

"nanti kau bisa telat kalau jam segini belum bangun"

Wanitanya mengusap rambut pirang tersebut.

"aku butuh chargerku. Morning kiss ?"

Naruto memajukan bibirnya.

"baiklah, aku akan memberikan energi untuk pangeran tidur"

Cup

Hinata mengecup bibir naruto sekilas. 5 detik tidak ada respon dari pangerannya. Detik selanjutnya pria berambut pirang tersenyum berusaha bangun dari tidur pura-puranya. Di dorongnya tubuh hinata ke kasur sampai Ia berbaring lalu tubuh tegapnya itu Ia pakai untuk memerangkap wanitanya.

"Na-naruto kun"

Naruto terdiam. Ia mengecup wajah hinata. Mulai dari kening, kedua matanya, hidung. Berhenti di bibirnya. Ia kecup agak lama. Lalu yang terakhir dagunya

"arigatou, aku merasa full. Aku akan mandi dulu"

Sebelum beranjak, naruto menyempatkan untuk mengacak mahkota sang hyuuga. Setelah kepergian Naruto, Hinata bangun dari tempat tidur. Ia ikat rambutnya agak tinggi, untuk memudahkan pekerjaannya nanti. Hinata menuju ke dapur, karena ini sudah jam 07.00. Dirinya harus menyiapkan sarapan untuk suaminya itu.

Hinata tengah sibuk mempersiapkan bahan-bahan untuk masakannya.

Ia melongok ke arah jendela sebentar. Sepertinya akan hujan.

"wah pagi-pagi begini sudah akan turun hujan ya"

hinata berjalan ke lemari es lalu mengambil beberapa butir telur untuk memasak omurice.

"Hinata~"

"hm ?"

"aku hari ini tidak pergi ke kantor, soalnya hari ini hujan"

Hinata sibuk dengan kegiatan memotong sayur untuk campuran masakan. Ia terlalu konsentrasi. Malas menjawab rengekan dari naruto. Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Ia mencoba memeluk tubuh hinata dari belakang.

"Astaga !"

Hinata kaget dengan gerakan memeluk naruto yang tiba-tiba

"habisan, kau terlalu serius sampai-sampai kau mengbaikanku"

Naruto mencoba mengganggu hinata dengan mencium tengkuk hinata.

"hmm.. Naruto-kun, jangan ganggu aku dulu. Duduk manislah dikursi"

Naruto melepaskan pelukannnya dari hinata, lalu mengambil kursi dimeja kakan. Ia bawa kursi tersebut mendekat kearah hinata. Ia dudukan dirinya disamping hinata. Hinata menghela nafas.

"tenang saja aku tidak akan mengganggu, aku hanya ingin melihat"

Naruto membalas dengan cengiran. Naruto cukup penasaran dengan apa yang dimasak hinata. Ia memperhatikan dengan baik.

15 Menit kemudian

"selesai !! Silahkan dimakan Naruto-kun"

Hinata membawa hasil masakanya. Naruto membuntuti hinata.

"kau tidak makan hime ?"

"aku belum lapar"

Hinata meninggalkan Naruto. Ia bawa kakinya mendekat ke arah jendela besar yang berada di depan sofa. Hinata mendudukan diri di sofa berwarna coklat. Memandangi turunnya hujan.

Naruto yang sudah selesai masuk kekamar untuk mengambil selimut untuk dirinya dan hinata. Hinata mulai hanyut dalam hayalannya. Hujan memang membawa kenangan tersendiri bagi seseorang. Entah kenangan sedih maupun bahagia. Disaat air hasil penguapan dari laut itu turun menyentuh air membawa sensasi sendiri bagi penikmat hujan seperti hinata.

Naruto datang dari arah belakang menyelimuti tubuh hinata

"hari ini dinginnnn"

Naruto mulai bergabung dengan hinata masuk kedalam selimut, untuk berbagi kehangatan satu sama lain. Naruto memeluk tubuh hinata di balik selimut tebal. Hinata mulai menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu naruto.

Suhu udara memang terasa dingin karena hujan, tapi tidak bagi hinata. Hatinya terasa hangat apalagi ketika hinata bersama naruto. Naruto menautkan jemarinya melalui celah jari Hinata. Mereka saling melempar senyum

"Hinata, kau ingat ? Dulu waktu kita terjebak hujan di kuil dekat rumah. Aku pikir kau tidak mengenalku lagi. Jahat sekali."

"ahahah aku hanya pura-pura lupa naruto-kun. Siapa suruh kau pindah sekolah mendadak lalu kembali lagi tanpa bilang padaku hn ?"

"aku ingat sekali saat kau menyatakan cinta padaku. Berapa kali ya. Aku lupa. Aku populer ya pada saat itu"

"Naruto-kun jangan seperti itu ! Aku malu !"

Hinata menyembunyikan wajahnya di lengan naruto. Naruto tertawa keras, Ia mengangkat dagu hinata lalu menatap lama manik bulan milik istrinya itu. Pipi hinata memerah.

Buru-buru ia baringkan kepalanya di paha Naruto. Hinata memejamkan matanya menikmati suara hujan yang indah ditelinganya. Hinata menerawang kembali ingatan dirinya sewaktu masih SMA. Hinata adalah seorang pianis sekaligus penyanyi. Pikirannya melayang, mengingat saat dimana dirinya bernyanyi untuk Naruto yang waktu itu sangat mendamba wanita lain.

All my problems they will run away

from you and I see

All the angels sit and stare at you

You are everything but not today

Hinata bernyanyi kecil sambil mengingat masa itu. Naruto waktu itu sangat tidak peka tapi Ia populer dikalangan gadis. Membuat hati hinata sakit. Tapi hinata terus berusaha untuk mendapat perhatian Naruto.

I'm so down and out

Cause something is wrong without you

when you're not around

Just shadows and rain fall

Wait till tomorrow,

I'll wait

Hinata terus bernyanyi kecil belatarkan suara hujan

"aku ingat lagu itu, lagu untuk ku kan ?"

Naruto berbicara ditengah senandung hinata. Hinata membuka mata dan tersenyum. Ia mengangkat tangannya untuk meraih pipi Naruto

Just wanna be with you

Only you

Always you

You're so beautiful to me

It's true

Amazed by you

I think I'm falling

Naruto melanjutkan nyanyian dari hinata. Menatap mata hinata. Naruto sangat mencintai hinata, Ia jatuh cinta atas apa yang hinata perbuat. Ia menyukai semua apa yang ada di diri Hinata

All my worries they just sleep in late, Lying next to you

But I fall to pieces and crumble away

Today nothing works

Hinata mulai melanjutkan kembali nyanyiannya, ia tidak bisa menahan rasa harunya. Tanpa terasa air matanya menetes. Naruto yang melihat itu menyeka air mata haru hinata. Ia tau itu. Hinata terus melanjutkan syairnya yaang sempat terputus karena isakan

I'm so down and out

Cause something is wrong without you

When you're not around

Just shadows and rain fall

Wait till tomorrow

Cant wait

Hinata membiarkan air matanya terus mengalir, hatinya sangat bahagia karena bisa mendapatkan hati sang casanova. Ia tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi

Just wanna be with you

Only you

Always you

You're so beautiful to me

It's true

Amazed by you

I think I'm falling

Naruto melanjutkan kembali nyanyian yang memang dinyanyikan untuk hinata. Nyanyian itu seperti suara hati Naruto. Naruto menangkat tubuh hinata ke pangkuannya. Hinata mengaitkan tangannya ke leher Naruto

"aku mencintaimu, Hinata"

Lalu naruto mencium bibir Hinata dengan lembut, mereka berciuman berlatarkan hujan sebagai pemandangannya.

FIN

Di daerah hima hujan terus. Tiba-tiba punya ide untuk buat fanfic ini.

Hima suka banget sama lagu-lagunya One Ok Rock. Lagunya bikin melting !!!

Apalagi yang "wherever you are"

Recommended banget pokoknya

Sekian curhat hima

Selamat menikmati ficnya ! Jangan lupa kritik dan saran


End file.
